xenowarfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Xenowar contains a large number of items which are separated into the following four tabs, though only the first three inventory tabs will be visible in the Tactical mode. * Terran weapons. * Alien weapons. * Armor. * Bodies, Terrans, and ship cores. (Not visible in Tactical mode) Terran weapons The Terrans have three weapons, each with three technology levels, and three types of ammunition which appear in this section. Long-range rifles (LR) shoot fewer rounds than the assault rifle, but have a higher chance to hit. The long-range rifle uses clips (Clip) as ammunition. Assault rifles (ASLT) are the go-to weapon of the Terran soldiers. They can fire a three-round burst or a single snap shot from their magazine (Clip), as well as launch an explosive grenade (RPG), making a soldier carrying the assault rifle a very versatile combatant. Mini cannons (MCAN) represent the strong, multi-mission capability of a Terran squad. Mini cannons can equip and fire incendiary (Flame), explosive (RPG), smoke (Smoke) grenades, and flares (Flare) downrange. Flare and Smoke rounds are listed in the Armor tab of the inventory screen. NOTE: Incendiary (Flame) rounds will light things on fire. Don't stand too close! NOTE: explosive (RPG) and incendiary (Flame) rounds explode/ignite on impact. Smoke and Flare rounds will detonate at the target range, in mid air, if the red "shoot at target" button is used. Alien weapons Usually used to threaten innocent civilians and commit acts of terror against desperate police forces defending cities, the Alien weapons use energy cells and antimatter charges as a form of ammunition. Ray guns (RAY) are the equivalent to the Terrans' long-range rifles, but focus a coherent beam of light to burn through their target, instead of firing a solid projectile. Energy cells (CELL) power the ray guns' emitters. Plasma rifles (PLS) equip the Greens with a weapon similar to the assault rifle, capable of firing a three-shot burst, a single snap shot, and an explosive ball of antimatter (?). In the hands of a trained operator, the plasma rifle is much stronger than the Terrans' standard issue. Storm cannons (STRM) serve the role of a support weapon for the Aliens. Armor There are two types of defense that Terrans and Aliens can equip: armor and shield generators. Armor protects the wearer from all forms of damage, but only by a small percentage, while shield generators are tuned to resist a specific type of damage, but can absorb significantly more than armor. There are three types of shield generator: incendiary (SG:I), kinetic (SG:K), and energy (SG:E). Bodies and ship cores Terran scientists use Alien bodies and ship cores to conduct research into new weapons and armor to equip the soldiers. All bodies and cores that can be used for research are automatically applied, so you can (and should) sell any left over in your inventory for cash. There are eight different Alien bodies that can be recovered after a battle: * Green * Prime * Hornet * Jackal * Viper * Squid * Spitter * Crawler There are three types of ship cores, collected after defeating all defenders of the appropriate ship type: * Scout core * Frigate core * Battleship core Terran units On base resupply screens, you will also see listed two types of Terran units. Soldiers (Soldr) can be placed into squads and equipped with items they will carry on tactical missions. Scientists (Sctst) stay in the base and research new technologies. Regardless of what certain books state about the "myth" of the "man-hour", having more scientists will allow a base to complete their research faster.